<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>blood on my shirt by novocainestars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451478">blood on my shirt</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainestars/pseuds/novocainestars'>novocainestars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A/B/O Elements, Fingerfucking, Fucked Incoherent, Intersex Obi-Wan Kenobi, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rapidly sublimating sexual tension, Resolved Sexual Tension, Slightly Dark Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:42:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,061</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/novocainestars/pseuds/novocainestars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you have me do, Jedi?" Fett's breath ghosts over Obi-Wan's lips and he cocks his head to the side like a Loth-wolf, his grin all teeth.</p><p> <em>Hungry, hungry.</em></p><p>"How about you fuck me?" Obi-Wan suggests glibly, like he's suggesting lunch, and something angry sparks in Fett's gaze. <em>Bingo</em>. "Or don't you think you'll be able to do that, Fett?"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>624</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>blood on my shirt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"What do you want?" Fett asks.</p><p>Obi-Wan shrugs. His entire body feels itchy and hot under Fett's gaze, which is, rather thrillingly, wandering over him. Obi-Wan's not sure if the bounty hunter is sizing him up or stripping him out of his robes, or both. He doesn't particularly care.</p><p>"For you not to kill me?" He hedges.</p><p>Fett smirks and takes a step forward. His armor clinks, just a little.</p><p>"Oh, sweetheart," he purrs and Obi-Wan, for all he half-expected it, was <em>n</em><em>ot</em> prepared for this turn of events, "I can do much more than that."</p><p>"Gladly." Obi-Wan smiles winningly and Fett's smirk just grows wider.</p><p>He takes half a step back, towards the wall, just as Fett moves forward.  It works out interestingly, with the distance between them decreasing just a little. Or rather, it compresses, the pressure building and ratcheting the heat up.</p><p>Obi-Wan licks his lips. Fett follows the movement and his hands twitch by his sides.</p><p>"Come on." Obi-Wan goads and takes a step back. The wall is cold against his back and Fett could almost be hot against his front, if it weren't for the armor. "Aren't you going to do something?"</p><p>That's all it takes. Fett strikes lightning fast, his arms bracketing Obi-Wan's head, his face dangerously close.</p><p>His eyes glint. Obi-Wan swallows; Fett smiles.</p><p>"What would you have me do, Jedi?" Fett's breath ghosts over Obi-Wan's lips and he cocks his head to the side like a Loth-wolf, his grin all teeth.</p><p>
  <em>Hungry, hungry.</em>
</p><p>"How about you fuck me?" Obi-Wan suggests glibly, like he's suggesting lunch, and something angry sparks in Fett's gaze. Bingo<em>.</em> "Or don't you think you'll be able to do that, Fett?"</p><p>There's a brief silence and then Fett attacks, his lips sealing over Obi-Wan's and a hand clutching at Obi-Wan's hair, tilting his head. As Obi-Wan gasps and Fett takes the moment to invade his mouth, the Jedi suddenly realises what Fett's doing: the bounty hunter is exposing Obi-Wan's neck, cracking him open, exposing him and then - then he'll devour him, bite into tender flesh and mark him-</p><p>The kiss, formerly languid, turns hungry, so hungry, Fett taking what he wants and shoving a leg between Obi-Wan's thighs, his other hand (gloved, oh <em>Force</em>), finding its way under Obi-Wan's tunics and settling onto his bare hip.</p><p>Fett tears himself away just as suddenly as he'd sprung, his eyes darker than they were and almost seeming to absorb light rather than reflect it.</p><p>"I'll fuck you alright." Fett growls, his fingers tightening into a fist in Obi-Wan's hair, just this side of too tight. "I'll fuck the damn Jedi out of you, Kenobi. I'll fuck all those pretty Jedi words out of you. I'll fuck you until all you can scream is my name."</p><p>Obi-Wan can't help the way his breath hitches, the way he grins down onto the cold armour of Fett's thigh.</p><p>"But first?" Fett yanks Obi-Wan's head to the side and his lips hover over the sensitive skin of Obi-Wan's neck, like he's about to bite. "I'm going to make you beg."</p><p>Obi-Wan steels himself and ignores the way something hot and heavy and tight is curling in his gut.</p><p>"I'd like to see you try," he manages, summoning up a smirk. Fett's eyes spark again, "quite the challenge, I believe."</p><p>Fett hums, faux absently. Obi-Wan doesn't dare breathe.</p><p>"Strip." Fett steps back and Obi-Wan is too cold again, shivering against the wall. "Then turn around. Hands on the wall."</p><p>Well.</p><p>Obi-Wan has enough presence of mind to decide that putting on a show is probably a bad idea, but he doesn't care. His outer tunics come off and he drops them languidly. Then he starts on getting his undershirt off and catches Fett pressing a hand to his codpiece just before he gets it over his head. Next come his boots and leggings, but just after he's worked the boots and socks off, making sure to bend over in a way that he knew put his ass on display, Fett's hands are on his, pressing into his hipbones.</p><p>Fett's hands are larger than Obi-Wan's and much hotter. Obi-Wan shivers.</p><p>"Leave the leggings." Fett growls. "Hands on the wall, Kenobi."</p><p>Obi-Wan complies. He briefly wonders where his words went.</p><p>"Good boy," Fett's voice is low, rough around the edges, and Obi-Wan is surprised at the moan that comes tumbling out of his throat. He barely manages to bite it back, but Fett definitely heard.</p><p>There's a pause, Fett's hands tightening on his hips.</p><p>"You're clean?" Fett says, suddenly sharp.</p><p>Obi-Wan nods.</p><p>"Stewjoni." he gets out.</p><p>Fett freezes, his fingers digging in almost until it hurts.</p><p>"Stewjoni." Fett says, slow. Obi-Wan doesn't even know anymore. "You're." Fett breathes in slowly, then rasps: "What class."</p><p>"Omega."</p><p>What comes out next from Fett's mouth is hardly words: more a garbled mouthful of swearing as Fett drops his head to the space between Obi-Wan's shoulder blades.</p><p>"I'm male presenting, so I'm sterile." Obi-Wan makes sure to clarify that.</p><p>"Good." Fett's tone drops back down again. His hands slide down the curve of Obi-Wan's spine and hook into the backs of his leggings. They're tugged down and Obi-Wan shivers as more of his skin is exposed. Fett makes a tiny sound and his fingers dig into Obi-Wan's flesh, spreading him and- "We can do without barriers, then?"</p><p>"Ye-<em>es.</em>" Obi-Wan makes a noise he'll deny to his grave. It's a sort of garbled moan mixed with a whimper and he's <em>not going</em> to last if this is what Fett's about to do-</p><p>"Stay still." Fett says and his face is <em>right there</em> and it's almost too much. "Be a good boy and stay still, or I'll just leave you here."</p><p>"I don't need you to get off, Fett." Obi-Wan snaps, suddenly finding words again. He can feel the slow burn of slick starting up and it's driving him crazy. "I have fingers."</p><p>Fett just chuckles and moves in, his mouth hovering over Obi-Wan's skin.</p><p>"Yes," Fett bypasses his ass, dropping down to his knees and pressing his lips to Obi-Wan's entrance, a finger coming up to poke at the folds around his emerging cock and <em>it shouldn't feel so good</em> as Fett swipes it though the gathering slick and goes <em>in</em>. Obi-Wan bites his lip and clenches helplessly, making Fett laugh again, "but it just isn't the same, is it, sweetheart?"</p><p>He takes his finger out and replaces it with his tongue. Obi-Wan mewls and squirms at the sense of <em>satisfaction/victory/pride</em> emanating from Fett. Obi-Wan, after all, hadn't wanted to cave. But Fett's tongue working against his entrance isn't something he's felt for a long time, and it feels <em>good</em>, it feels <em>so good-</em></p><p>He moans, hanging his head and trying to find purchase on the wall, but doesn't let himself move, because he knows that Fett can and will leave him here. The  Fett swipes his fingers through his folds again and Obi-Wan jerks with a broken groan, hips twitching.</p><p>Fett's hand tightens on his hip, and then he pulls away. Obi-Wan pants and whines at the understimulation; his fingers flex helplessly on the wall.</p><p>"Do you even <em>know</em> how much you'd be worth on the market?" Fett hisses, his lips sticky with Obi-Wan's own slick as they brush against Obi-Wan's tailbone. "<em>Millions</em>, Kenobi. Omega Stewjoni <em>and</em> a Jedi, and a pretty one at that. I could parade you around like my own personal slut and you'd <em>like that</em>, wouldn't you? Even Mandalorians wouldn't be able to keep their hands off you, and what if I was still Mand'alor? I could fuck you right there on the fucking throne until you screamed and it would echo through the halls."</p><p>Obi-Wan shivers, and then moans as Fett's fingers stray back to his entrance, one sliding straight in with almost no resistance. It burns deep inside and Obi-Wan writhes as Fett wriggles it around, then slides a second in. Fett's hold on his hip prevents him from bucking into the fingers.</p><p>"That sounds like," he bites his lip and pushes back, just a little, "you're making a commitment, <em>Jango</em>."</p><p>Fett huffs, then bites at his ass and crooks his fingers so that Obi-Wan's legs give out, his eyes rolling at the surge of pleasure. Only the way Fett's arm snakes around his waist, lightning quick, prevents him from crumpling.</p><p>"Never said you could call me that, <em>Obi-Wan</em>." Fett keeps rubbing <em>right there</em> and Obi-Wan can't <em>breathe</em>, just pushes back and tries to gulp in air because <em>Force</em> it's like Fett is tearing him apart from the inside. "But I guess you can."</p><p>"<em>Jango</em>." Obi-Wan gasps, his face smearing against the cold wall and Force he's <em>going to come</em> because Fett is anything but gentle and it doesn't seem like he's stopping any time soon. "<em>Please.</em>"</p><p>"Please what, darling?" Fett is absolutely merciless in his fingering and Obi-Wan is <em>so close</em>, his entire lower body tensed up, legs trembling, lungs on fire. "What do you want, hm?"</p><p>Obi-Wan drags in a breath and then cries out, air punching out of him, because Fett just goes even <em>harder</em> and he's not going to be able to walk and they haven't even <em>fucked</em>- and- and-</p><p>Fett stops. His fingers still and Obi-Wan wants to cry as he bucks back desperately, whimpering.</p><p>"<em>Please</em>." He sobs, his lower half burning, legs staggered as wide as possible as Fett breathes, hot, on his shoulder. "<em>Please just fuck me.</em>"</p><p>Fett draws away completely and Obi-Wan trembles, dragging in rasping breaths. He *<em>aches</em>* and his ears are ringing and his lungs hurt but he's just got enough strength left in him to reach down between his legs-</p><p>"Didn't even need to get my cock in you and you're already senseless." Fett sounds <em>amused.</em></p><p>Obi-Wan whimpers as Fett swats his hand away and replaces it with his own. It may not be a cock but it's good enough and if Fett does what he was doing, Obi-Wan's not sure that he'll be able to think.</p><p>"You're <em>dripping</em>." Fett says, almost in awe. "Little gods, Kenobi, <em>you're so fucking wet</em>."</p><p>Obi-Wan is, at this point, beyond forming words, so he just pants, trying to get as much oxygen as he can before Fett doubtlessly punches it all out of him.</p><p>A finger slides in, easy, followed by a second and a third and the fan out inside him, stretching rather than stabbing, and Obi-Wan moans, long and loud. Fett chuckles and his fingers reform and <em>Force Obi-Wan's</em> going to-</p><p>Fett starts fingering him savagely again, finding that spot inside his dripping hole with deadly precision, targeting it. The burning pleasure sharpens into something white hot and tight, drawing out tighter and tighter and tighter until Obi-Wan's back bows, toes curling, mouth gallon open in a soundless cry until he comes hard enough that the world whites out for a second, or two, or maybe a few minutes.</p><p>He's vaguely aware of Fett walking him over to the bed, of the slick running down his thighs, of being arranged on the covers. But then the warm presence is gone and the ache is back and he still <em>wants.</em></p><p>Fett is back soon, plastering himself onto Obi-Wan's front; this time he's warm, without the armor, his cock hard against Obi-Wan's stomach.</p><p>"I'm gonna fuck you now," Fett's voice is almost a croon and Obi-Wan moans, legs falling open. He's sensitive but his teeth ache with want, "you've got another one in you, I think, darling."</p><p>Obi-Wan swallows. Fett's eyes are black in the artificial lights of the room, and ever so hungry.</p><p>"You won't be able to walk by the time I'm done with you." Fett breathes.</p><p>Obi-Wan whimpers as Fett pushes in, but he's so wet that he doesn't feel it until he's stuffed full and can't breathe.</p><p>Fett rocks into him, devastatingly slow, and it all blurs together into one long, asphyxiating wave of pleasure until Obi-Wan arches off the bed, feeling himself clench down on the hot length inside him. Fett comes with a groan shortly after, burying his face in Obi-Wan's neck.</p><p>"You're mine," Fett whispers, after, because they still have a little time, "you're mine, now."</p><p>"I know." Obi-Wan doesn't recognize his own voice, but Fett growls an affirmative and it's, it's going to be alright. "I know."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>come find me <a href="https://novocainestars.tumblr.com/">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>